Jealousy
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha and Lionel went to a party where they will discover their love throw the jealousy they feel for each other.


Jealousy

That day Martha had to go to a party in Metropolis. She had to say an speech and she was really nervious. Lionel was picking up her in less than an hour, and she hadn't dressed yet... she wanted to look perfect!

When Lionel arrived Martha was in her room, in front the mirror, rehearsing her speech. Clark opened the door and Lionel went upstairs. He knocked the door.

M: Hi, Lionel! Come in! I'm ready. - said Martha from the inside of the room.

Lionel opened the door and found that beutifull woman wearing a long low-cut yellow dress, and with her red brithy hair falling on her back.

L: Oh my god! Are you sure that you want to go there like this?

M: Why not?

L: Because I will have give you my bodyguard to keep you from all the men that will be there!

Martha laught sweetly while she took Lionel's arm and both went out of the room.

M: It won't be necessary if you are with me all the night.

He smiled.

They were almost downstairs when Clark look at his mother.

C: Mum! - he said with surprise.

M: Yeah, sweeter? - she smiled.

C: No-nothing. - Her sweet smile didn't let him to say that she was too much sexy to go out.

When Martha couldn't listen them, Clark went with Lionel a while.

C: Take care of her, please...

L: Don't worry, I neither like her to go out with this dress...

Lionel's chauffeur opened the door to Martha.

The chauffeur: You look really pretty tonight, Senator... - and then he whistelled to her.

Martha blushed and thanks the man.

Lionel inmediatly go there.

While they were going to Metropolis Martha still rehearing her speach for herself. Lionel was getting boring, and tried to do a joke...

L: You needn't worry for your speech, everybody will pay attension to other things...

M: Which other? - said her taking up her look from the paper.

L: The incredibly sexy dress that you wear today... for exemple. - while he said that he was looking to her breast.

Martha put her hand on the low-cut of the dress and look upset to Lionel.

M: Are you sure that won't be you who would spent the night paying attension to other things?

Lionel didn't say anything else.

When they arrived to the hotel were was the party, Martha still being upset with Lionel and didn't wait him to go in. Lionel followed her from three steps behind, thinking how much stubborn could be that woman. He just wanted to protect her, he didn't want to look at her low-cut!

Inside there was a lot of people. Lionel was going behind Martha when a woman stopped him.

The woman: Lionel Luthor! When did we meet the last time? Two, three years ago?

L: I'm sorry, I can't... - he tried to search Martha looking throw the peoples heads, but it was impossible, he had lost her.

The woman insist putting her hand on Lionel arm in signal of asking him to stay there. Lionel finally desist and let the woman kiss his cheeks.

She seemed youngest than Martha. She wore a white short dress, and she was blond. Her name was Jane O'Donnel, and she was the ex-wife of his best friend in the university.

Jane: Did you come alone, Lionel?

L: No... I'm with the Senator Kent.

Jane: That gingered who is the senator just because her husband dead?

L: The same, Jane - Lionel tried to smile asking himself why he was speaking with that foolish woman.

Jane: My friends and I are sure that she killed him to take his place. I had preffered his husband because he was really good-looking.

L: He was a farmer, Jane, he wasn't the type of man which you marry with.

Jane: What do you mean?

L: That he hadn't money, he would just had his love to give you... and I'm sure that he wouldn't did.

Jane: Just love? What woman can want just love from a man?

L: She!

Lionel answered the qüestion while he watched Martha alone, watching round herself, as if she was looking for somebody. He tried to go there, but Jane insisted:

Jane: She who?

She turned round to see what Lionel was looking at and she saw the Senator. Then she realised how full of love was his look... and she put herself closer to Lionel.

Jane: Do you know what, Mr. Luthor, I haven't married again since my last husband...

L: Really, which one was him, the third? I should live...

Jane: No, he was the fifth... But I realised that I had always love another man...

L: Really? So go for him! I must go now...

The woman took Lionel against the column which was next of them and kissed him.

Martha was there, and saw the kiss.

M: I had been looking for you to apologize.

L: Martha... - she didn't let him to end.

M: I was a bit nervious in the limousine and I had get upset for anything... but I see that you have other things to do than listen to my apology.

She left.

L: No, Martha, wait!

Jane didn't let him to go, she put again her hand on her arm. But Lionel took it away abruptly.

L: Get away from me! You should look for another rich guy to marry with, because I would never get married with a bitch like you!

He let the woman there and tried to find Martha.

He looked everywhere, and didn't find her. The only side where he hadn't look in was in the woman's bathroom...

He knew he couldn't go in there, but...

There were three women in front of the mirror who shouting run away from there when they saw Lionel entering. Then, another woman who got out grom the toilets, followed the rest.

The bathroom was in silence now, and Lionel could listen a woman crying.

He look under the doors to find somebody's feet. Finally he stopped in front of the last door.

He knocked the door.

M: It's engaged... - said she, crying.

L: Martha?

M: Get away from here, Lionel.

L: I will not.

M: Let me alone, please.

L: I will not go out until you haven't listened to me.

M: I don't want to speak with you. Get away please... - she still crying.

L: Why?!

M: I don't want you to see me crying for that.

L: And why are you crying for?

M: For nothing.

L: We didn't go out from here never if any of us start to say what we really feel, Martha.

M: And what do you think that we feel?

L: Jealousy.

She laught.

M: I'm not jealous.

L: Of course you are! You get upset when you saw that woman kissing me. But it was nothing, Martha, I promise you, I can't kiss a woman who isn't you.

M: You have never kissed me.

L: I know. But it's wish.

M: It's not mine. So you will have to still just wishing it.

She was caressing the door, as if she could touch Lionel throw the wood. Lionel was doing the same.

L: It doesn't matter to me. I can live while I could continue wishing it. But I will can't if you take me away from your life.

M: I could never do this! - she shout quickly - You're too much important for...

L: You see. You love me, Martha.

M: I don't. - she lied.

L: Ok. You can say what you want. But I will say it: I love you, Martha Kent, I love you more than my life, and I get jealous when I saw your dress, because I imagined how the men were going to look at you, and I couldn't put up with it.

Martha opened the door and look at Lionel with wet eyes.

M: I put on this dress just for you, I wanted to look pretty just for you...

She had stopped crying and Lionel hugged her smiling. Then Martha whispered on his ear.

M: I love you too.

Then he looked at her so sweetly, she smiled with complicity, and they kissed, and Lionel pushed her into the toilet again, and they closed the door, and she undid his trousers while he hitched up her dress.

When they went out of the women bathroom Lionel wore his tie undid, and Martha's hair wasn't as perfect than when they arrived to the party. But this time they were together and walked hand in hand.

Before Martha went up the stage, Lionel put well her hair and kissed her sweet lips.

While she talks their looks were always joined, and none of them could erased the smile from their faces.

Jane O'Donnel put herself next to Lionel again.

Jane: I had spoken with some women which had seen you going into the women bathroon. I know what you have done there with that bitch!

L: She's not a bitch.

Jane: Really? Because I was sure that the women who fuck in a public toilet with any man were bitches.

L: No, Jane, the women who give her love to the man who they are in love with are pational, romantic... the women who marry five men twenty years older than them just because they are rich, are bitches. - he smiled - So, if I'm not wrong, you are a bitch.

She disappeared from there and Martha came after finished her speech.

M: What did she want? Another kiss? - she laughed.

L: No - he smiled - she just wanted to show me why I love you so much.

He round Martha with his arm and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
